


Here.

by Twinklylights



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Married Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinklylights/pseuds/Twinklylights
Summary: Its 3:20am and Ian and Mickey are sat in the Gallagher kitchen. They’ve had cookies and drank hot chocolate and kissed as many times as they could. They both know there’s no place they’d rather be.or Ian wakes up in the middle of night and is starving, baked cookies and kissing ensue.
Relationships: Gallavich - Relationship, Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 20
Kudos: 196





	Here.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I have requests!  
> 1\. Register to vote!  
> 2\. Vote for Joe! (Even if he wasn't your first choice, we all know he's better than Donald)  
> 3\. Don't ask why I wrote this lol 
> 
> Okay carry on.....

Here.

Its 2:03am and the Gallagher house is finally silent. _Gallagher-Milkovich_ house if you’re Ian and still can’t believe you’re married and won’t let anyone forget it. Fall is finally setting in and along with the changing leaves and pumpkin propaganda has come a consistent breeze. Mickey still refuses to sleep with the window anything less than cracked so Ian finds himself snuggling just a little closer to his husband and pulling their shared blanket more firmly against his body.

He’s not even sure why he’s awake. He worked until 10 and fell asleep halfway through the episode of Forensic Files him and Mickey had been watching before bed so it’s not like his body doesn’t need the sleep. He lays for a few minutes and just listens to the sound of Mickey’s soft snores and what sounds like a dog barking somewhere in the distance. Normally Mickey’s snores are what lure him to sleep. Even on his worst days, Mickey’s mere presence has always been a source of calm for him but today even seeing how peaceful Mickey looks, isn’t giving Ian much motivation to go back to sleep.

After what feels like hours of tossing and turning, Ian’s stomach growls. It catches him off guard. He made sure to eat with his nightly meds and he’s never been one for a midnight snack. He tries to ignore it but clearly there _is_ a reason he’s awake and that reason is food.

He’s not sure what he wants but he knows he needs something. He sits up in the bed and looks over at Mickey who hasn’t stirred once since Ian’s sudden hunger crisis. He knows he’s not going to be coming back to bed anytime soon and he doesn’t want Mickey to wake up and panic if he’s not there so he gently nudges the sleeping man’s side and presses a kiss to his neck.

“Mick. Wake up. Mick,” He whispers.

Mickey stirs for a minute and lets out an incoherent mumble but quickly drift backs into the dream of him and Ian on the beach.

Ian tries again.

This time, a not so gentle nudge and a kiss that ends in the smallest of a nibble against his neck

“Mick wake up. We have to go downstairs. I’m hungry.” Mickey seems to register that and makes a face.

“Then go eat. I’m sleeping.” He moves to roll over onto his stomach and go back to sleep but Ian places his hand on his shoulder stopping him from moving.

“Gonna be lonely eating all alone. C’mon just wanna spend time with my husband.”

Its dark, so Mickey hopes that Ian can’t see the smile that spreads across his face at the mention of the word but that’s all Ian had to say to convince him. He’s still in boxers so while Ian gets up to pee before heading downstairs, he throws on his robe and hopes they’ll be back to bed soon.

+

Once they’ve tip toed as quietly as they can downstairs, Mickey heads straight to the kitchen table. He pulls out a chair and slumps down, pulling his robe a little tighter in hopes of getting a little more sleep while Ian rummages through the fridge.

“Not gonna help me?” Ian says. He’s found a package of cookie dough and pulled two mugs out of a cabinet. “Come get the packets of hot chocolate over there.” He points to the cabinet behind him.

“Why? You’re the hungry one, I’m just here for the ride.” He smirks and Ian smiles because he knows they’re both thinking the same thing.

While the oven preheats, Ian finds a baking pan that looks like it hasn’t been used in years. He scrubs it until it starts to look like it wasn’t purchased back when dinosaurs were still roaming the Earth. He rolls some of the dough into round shapes and places them as evenly has he can. This is isn’t going to be a family feast so he only makes six. At the sound of the beep, he places them in the oven and sets a timer 10 minutes.

Mickey’s pretty close to sleep so he jumps a bit when Ian pulls out the empty chair next to him and takes a seat.

“You’re sleeping,” Ian whispers. “You’re supposed to be keeping me company.” He puts his arm around Mickey’s shoulders and pulls him in close. If the way Mickey is pulling his robe closed is any indication, the man is freezing.

“I’m here.” Mickey whispers. He lays his head against Ian’s shoulder and smiles when Ian presses a kiss into his hair.

They sit in silence while the cookies bake. Mickey’s drifting in and out of consciousness but Ian’s mind has been steady set on how happy he is. It’s almost 3am and he’s sat in the kitchen with Mickey, _his husband._ His husband, who’s married him and promised to love him no matter what. His husband who he’s loved since he was kid. His husband who’s always going to be the one, always going to be _here_.

The oven beeps indicating that the cookies are done. When Ian gets up to get them Mickey lets out a groan, just barely opens his eyes to see where Ian’s going.

Ian takes the cookies out and gets started on the hot chocolate. Once his got two mugs made, he searches for a pack of marshmallows. Not being able to find any, he decides on whip cream and gives both mugs hefty topping.

“Okay now I’m serious Mick. Need your help. Can’t carry all this.”

Mickey blinks awake for what feels like the millionth time that night and grabs both mugs off the counter.

“When you said you were hungry, I thought you meant for a bowl of cereal or some shit, not a fucking cookie spread.”

Ian laughs. “This is hardly a spread Mick; It’s not even from scratch.”

They set everything on the table and take their seats. Ian sits across from Mickey and takes pleasure in seeing his face as he eats the cookies. He wont say it out loud, but Mickey’s been happier since the wedding. He’s got a glow to him that could have only came from the new jewelry on his finger and the husband by his side.

Mickey’s still confused on why Ian settled on cookies and hot chocolate and not something simple but when he takes a bite of a chocolate chip in front of him, he’s not mad.

“See? They’re good. Drink your hot chocolate before it’s cold.” He nudges the mug closer to Mickey, taking a sip of his own.

“This is marriage huh? Cookies and hot chocolate at 3 in the morning?” Mickey smiles as he takes a sip, scrunches his face when he feels whipped cream touch the tip of his nose.

“I got it.” Ian says. He leans over and swipes his thumb against Mickey’s nose. He makes a show of licking the whip cream off his thumb, with an exaggerated _pop_ of his lips.

Mickey’s blushing and he smiles when Ian leans across the table and meets him for a kiss It’s soft and slow and they both are really appreciative of the quiet of the house and the time they’re getting together right now, even if its 3am.

“I love you so much.” Ian says. “I’m really happy you’re my husband.”

“I’m really happy you’re my husband too.” Mickey says. “You’re the best thing to ever happen to me.”

Ian can’t help but kiss him again. He smiles the whole time their lips are connected. Between the sugar high he can slowly feel coming on and the overall rush he still gets from kissing Mickey, he feels almost like he’s dreaming.

“You’re the best thing to ever happen to me too. I don’t know what I would do without you. Don’t ever wanna find out.” He sits in his chair and just looks at Mickey.

It’s been almost 10 years and he still hasn’t gotten tired of just looking at Mickey. He see’s so much in Mickey. He can see their future together and all things they’ve got yet to accomplish. He see’s bits of the past and all the things that Mickey’s been through. All the things that have brought him _here._

Its 3:20am and Ian and Mickey are sat in the Gallagher kitchen. They’ve had cookies and drank hot chocolate and kissed as many times as they could. They both know there’s no place they’d rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos , comments , questions , concerns and roast are alllll appreciated ;)  
> [send prompts/request!!!](https://curiouscat.qa/twinklylightss)  
> [Follow me on twitter for tweets about Mick!!!](https://twitter.com/passionatemick)
> 
> Thanks for reading! Wear your mask! Vote for Joe!


End file.
